


Coincidence

by idola



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idola/pseuds/idola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worse things than meeting your ex on the bus. For example, meeting both of your exes on the bus and introducing them only to find they like each other infinitely more than they ever liked you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

Meeting Hakuryuu on the bus was one thing. In fact, it was almost expected. Starting this year, they were going to the same university. It was an expected coincidence, and not an altogether unwelcome one.

Due to how they had broken up, Alibaba was aware that Hakuryuu was less fond of him than he was making himself out to be as he responded to Alibaba’s pleasantries. Though their relationship was short lived and rocky, it wasn't irregular as far as high school relationships went. So he was looking forward to going to school with Hakuryuu again, this time as friends instead of awkward teenagers trying to figure out who they did and didn't like.

“The school is really big, so I think you’ll like it a lot. Lots of places to wander off to and stuff. Well, I can show you around so you don’t get lost!”

Hakuryuu hummed, spacing out staring at the scenery. Then he remembered Alibaba was there and smiled politely. “Ah, that will be alright. I have some cousins who go here. If I need anything I can ask them.”

Alibaba scratched his head nervously. If Hakuryuu was nervous about his first day, he wanted to help as a familiar figure. But he would probably appreciate his own family helping more. So Alibaba laughed it off. “Hah, that’s right.” Pulling at the back of his mind for a conversation topic, Alibaba finally remembered one. “Oh! Have you been keeping in touch with Morgiana? It’s been forever since I saw her!”

Hakuryuu grimaced, but quickly hid it with a neutral face. “Well, not really. We didn't talk much last year.”

Alibaba had already known that, since Morgiana told him the same thing. But he thought Hakuryuu would give an answer more like that he was just too shy to talk to her instead of brushing it off and sounding like it was the last thing he wanted to talk about. 

They sat in silence for a long enough amount of time that Alibaba was unsure of how to start a new conversation. Hakuryuu was either texting someone or playing a game on his phone. Alibaba wasn't sure - every time he leaned over to look Hakuryuu turned his phone away.

Soon the bus reached its next stop. Alibaba watched the crowd to see if anyone needed him to give up his seat, and was annoyed to see Hakuryuu not looking up from his phone to do the same. He was about to mention on it to Hakuryuu, since he was the upperclassman and was responsible for teaching him some manners, but as he started speaking his voice was drowned out by a louder one.

“Ahhh!! If it isn't that useless guy!”

Alibaba covered his face in horror. Hakuryuu was someone he could deal with. But this… What had he done for this bad karma?

After giving himself a pep talk in his mind, Alibaba removed his hands from his face to see Judar’s hand waving overly close to him. He shrinked back, making Judar grin.

“Judar, you’re blocking the way. You should sit down.”

“Oh! Right.” Judar slid into the seat next to Alibaba. He was at the edge, but still well within Alibaba’s space seeing as it was a two-person seat to begin with.

Instead of mocking Alibaba like he expected, Judar turned his attention to Hakuryuu. “Wow, who’s this? Your new boyfriend?”

Alibaba closed his eyes and gulped. This was terrifying.

Hakuryuu was much quicker to reply to Judar than he was to Alibaba. “No, I dated him in high school. I’m Hakuryuu.”

“What a coincidence! So did I. I didn’t really want to, though. I was just doing it to piss off this girl who liked him. And man, did it piss her off!”

Hakuryuu smiled. Not one of those complementary smiles he’d been giving Alibaba earlier, but a legitimate your-joke-is-funny-smile. 

Grin and bear it, Alibaba. Grin and bear it.

“I don’t blame you,” Hakuryuu said, pushing a stray piece of hair behind his ear. “He’s really kind of a push over. And a hypocrite. It’s really more trouble than it’s worth just to talk to him since he misunderstands everything.”

“Right! Even though I wasn't serious about him, he pissed me off so much I couldn't stand to act like his boyfriend at all. I broke up with him after like a week. I think the old hag stopped being interested in him after that, too. What a loser.”

“Uh… I’m still here, y—”

“Yeah! I dated him because he asked, but I would have rather dated Morgiana,” Hakuryuu interrupted. “Alibaba always assumes the opposite of what I mean. It’s so frustrating to talk to him.”

Judar nodded vigorously. Alibaba groaned, but was ignored once again.

“You know, I never liked him from the first time I saw him. He’s that goody-two-shoes type that probably checks to make sure grandpas can cross the street alone before he goes.”

“That’s common s—”

Hakuryuu laughed. “That sounds exactly right.” He looked at Judar, then turned away quickly to fiddle with his phone. It was the same kind of pathetic display Alibaba had seen him doing when he was infatuated with Morgiana.

“Hakuryuu… are you really—”

This time, he was interrupted by Judar. “Hey, Hakuryuu. I ride this bus every morning. Sit with me next time.”

Hakuryuu clicked his phone off again, giving Judar priority. “Sure. Do you go to the same school as Alibaba? I’m starting there this semester.”

“Nah. I go to work from here. I got the job over the summer, so I didn’t know this was the bus to there.” Judar shot a glance at Alibaba, who glared back, before Judar flipped his braid over his shoulder and beamed at Hakuryuu again. “Hey, actually, there’s an ice cream place right next to where I work. Do you want to go? When do your classes start today?”

“They start in two hours. I wanted to make sure I could find them all.” Hakuryuu replied. “But it can’t possibly take two hours to find a class. Is your stop before the university stop?”

“Yeah! The one right before it. Let’s get ice cream. What flavors do you like?”

“Um… I guess I don’t really have a favorite. I don’t eat ice cream much.”

Judar gasped. “It’s really good here, you’ll like it. I recommend the peach flavor. It’s got little pieces of fruit in it too, so you know it’s really good!”

Their ‘friendly’ chat continued with more laughing than Alibaba had heard from the both of them in his whole life in the span of a couple minutes.

Alibaba sighed. Not only had he been forgotten, no, was being ignored, the only two people he dated in his entire life were suddenly far more interested in each other than they’d ever been in him, even while they were dating. He looked between Hakuryuu, whose face was dusted a light pink, and Judar who was looking more awake and alert than Alibaba had ever seen him look, and sighed again.

At least they were a good match.


End file.
